


The Stripper

by elmiedorefresca



Category: Vis a Vis | Locked In (Spain TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmiedorefresca/pseuds/elmiedorefresca
Summary: Have you ever imagined having two lives? Being two people at the same time? I suppose so. But there’s a big difference between imagination and reality, believe me. Let’s imagine... Macarena, a gentle and delicate woman. Angeles, a sexy and imposing woman. Who would you choose? What is your type? Difficult, I know. Let’s let Zulema answer......AU| where Macarena has a double life and Zulema is a businesswoman. Everything is different from Vis a Vis
Relationships: Macarena Ferreiro/Zulema Zahir, Saray Vargas/Saray Vargas’ Girlfriend
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Stripper

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there :) 
> 
> This is my new ff, i hope you like it, let me know! <3 
> 
> english is not my first language :)

**Madrid, Spain.**

**11.45 p.m.**

**Macarena POV**

Have you ever imagined having two lives? Being two people at the same time? I suppose so. But there’s a big difference between imagination and reality, believe me. For years, I’ve been divided between Angeles and Macarena, two women who consume everything I have. But I’m a strong, fearless woman who faces whatever life demands of me. For those who have lost everything and are in a situation worthy of sorrow, I am a better person today.

In a matter of minutes I can see how Macarena transforms into the seductress Angeles, incredible no? They are two sides of the same coin. Macarena is a girl who struggles and works, she struggles for her dreams, finding the best way to grow up and help her family that for years was totally destroyed with the abandonment of a father. I’ll never forget the worst moment when I had nothing, when he left us alone in misery. Can you imagine how sad it is to see your mother and brother cry for days? To live with the compassion and sorrow of other people. It was so humiliating.

That’s when I decided I couldn’t let my family live like this. Right after I got up that day, there were job offers in the papers, but unfortunately I didn’t find it. I remember standing in front of a coffee shop, I took the only euro I had in my pocket and bought a cup of hot coffee and sat down at one of the tables at the back of the room. It was a simple place, people were distributed in the tables focused on their conversations, at the counter I could notice the presence of a brunette, not so high but with a fairly elegant appearance, she stopped to look at me. 

I inhaled the smoke that came out of the small cup with the black liquid, I brought it to my lips feeling the tongue burn by the contact with the hot liquid. It was not a good day, I had gone to such places and none of them had taken me to work with them. I remembered that before I left my mother’s house, she took me from the shoulders and looked me deeply in the eye and said, "I know you’re the only one who can change things." This sentence motivated me to achieve something, and I swore to myself not to come back empty-handed.

I began to weep for the memory of her words and her eyes begging for something better, I cried for having to return without any hope. Everything was lost, I had failed to get any work. It was then when I heard someone sitting in front of me. I closed my eyes and let the last tears fall, drying them quickly with the back of my hands and I watched the woman in front of me, it was her.

-Is everything fine?- She asked with curiosity. God, if I was well I wouldn’t be crying, I thought. 

-Yes, don’t worry.-

-Doesn’t seem that everything is fine, do you want to tell me what happened? I think you need a shoulder to cry on.- The woman spoke as she slipped her thin fingers on the edge of the small cup.

For someone I didn’t know, she seemed very interested in my life. Maybe it was curiosity or some particular interest. I looked at the woman in front of me and she had the same curious look at me, but for some reason she gave me confidence.

-My name is Ana Belén, nice to meet you. - The woman spoke handing me her hand.

With a little fear I shook her hand.

-I’m Macarena.-

-Macarena, why were you crying?- 

-I don’t think you’d like to know.- I answered.

-Ah! Come on, there’s nothing like a coffee and a good story.- She spoke with a half smile.

-What if mine is not a good story?-

-Believe me, I’ve heard thousands of not-so-good stories.- She said while drinking coffee.

I began to tell her all my days. Ana Belén looked at me carefully listening to every detail of my story, was she so interested in my difficult life? It seemed so, I answered with all the details to each of her questions. We talked for long hours and the coffee was about to end, at that moment Ana Belén already knew my whole life.

-And now I have to go home and say that I am a failure. - I finished talking with real bitterness.

She looked at me with tenderness. I wondered why I was sitting there telling my life to a stranger. OH GOD!

-I have to go. - I said by arranging my things in the small bag, and I got up immediately.

-Wait! - She said. -I can help you, Macarena.- Her tone was decided.

A sudden glimmer of hope and fear was born within me, I did not stop looking at her. How could that woman help me? Ana Belén seemed to have money, she was a woman of high level and decided expressions. But my subconscious told me I had to leave, but at the same time I was reminded of the images of my mother crying.

-How can you help me?- I asked her.

Ana Belén half smiled, got up from the small table leaving a few euros on it, paying our bill.

-Come with me, I’ll show you.-

We left the bar and I could feel the cool breeze on my face. Ana Belén walked in front of me until we got to the parking lot, where we found her beautiful car. She did have a lot of money, I thought entering the white Jeep. I remained silent all the way. Where was that woman taking me? I had thought many times to tell her to stop the car and let me go, but I could not give up so easily.

-Don’t worry, Macarena! I won’t kill you, I won’t force you to do anything. - She spoke as if she was reading my mind.

I didn’t say anything, I remained silent and looked out the window until we arrived in front of a large building, it was a gigantic structure and on the facade there were huge neon letters that formed the name "Cruz", it was a night club, I thought. 

A tall boy approached to open the door to Ana Belén who quickly came to me and opened the door for me, I followed her. There was a security guard at the door who looked at the woman in front of me and let us pass without saying anything. If from the outside the club looked great, inside it was much better. The place was full, the men and women were everywhere, the frenetic and sensual rhythm spread throughout the environment, was amazing. I gave a look around the place, pink and black were the predominant colors. The ceiling was lit by yellow lamps, on all sides I could see large sofas where men were sitting watching women dancing on poles, women using short and sexy clothes, while the men wore clothes and had drinks in their hands while admiring the women dancing around.Ana Belén continued to walk and I just followed her, I passed among the people who were there, after we went up a staircase to get to a large room. Ana Belén threw her bag into the upper part of the brown leather sofa. 

I walked shyly through the room noticing all the details. The woman went to the mini-bar to serve herself a glass of whiskey.

-Do you want something to drink?- 

I denied it with my head and approached the glass wall that was in her room, I had the view of the whole place. I had never been in such a place and it was suggestive and exciting, in the center of the stage there was a group of women who danced sensually with clothes that barely covered their bodies, and around them there were men and women who watched the show with attention. They shouted and asked for more. It was when I saw the women gradually getting naked. Oh god! Ana Belén was the owner of a strip club?

-I think you realized I own everything, right? - I heard her talking behind my back and again she was reading my thoughts.

-Yes, but I don’t know what I have to do with it. - I spoke shyly.

I heard her laughing as she took a sip of her drink, she approached the window looking at all the people downstairs.

-Look.- spoke -All these girls have been through a bad situation like yours before meeting me. I have paid very well each of them, and now they have the luxury of having their homes and cars. But this time is different, I was the one who met you. And I will give you a great opportunity, Macarena, the choice to accept or not is yours.- 

-You want me to become a…?- I couldn’t find the words. 

-Prostitute?! Oh! Macarena no, I do not work in prostitution, you can be sure.- She said approaching her huge wooden desk.

-So, what?- I asked. 

-I want you to be one of my dancers.- She said drinking her whiskey. -I know I have a lot of women down there, but I want everyone to see you, men and women. I need that girl who makes everyone lose their heads.- She sat in the chair and turned to me. -And I think you’re that girl, I can see that you’re going to be successful, Macarena.-

-I can hardly dance, ma'am. - I spoke awkwardly lowering my head. I saw a smile on her lips.

-Macarena, Macarena...- She sang my name on her lips. -You will learn and I am sure you will be one of the best. But anyway, as I said before, I don’t force you to do anything, the choice is entirely yours.- 

Ana Belén looked at me waiting for an answer, I could not imagine dancing sensually for anyone, and much less with those dresses so short. I was afraid of all this, afraid of my future and what might happen. But I had no choice, not now. Some kind of adrenaline went through my veins, I breathed deeply.

-What do you think?- 

-I’ll do it.- 

“Angeles where are you?”

I heard someone calling me interrupting my memory, I opened my eyes quickly and I met with Rizos in my dressing room. 

-Yes? - I asked her while fixing my clothes.

-Everyone is waiting for you. It’s hours of your show. - She spoke with a broad smile. -Tonight is ours, Maca, there are many people. - The brunette said excited.

I could hear the music at full volume, frenetic rhythms were heard in the background, people were talking, laughing and having fun. While I was preparing to fill the eyes of men and women with lust. In those moments I forgot who I was, I forgot every trace of shyness and modesty that could be in me. All I saw in the mirror was the striking reflection of Angeles, I smiled looking at my sexy side. I wore a little yellow skirt with layers of fabric to give it volume, on the top I wore a white shirt tied under my breasts leaving my abdomen exposed. I took the little black mask on the table and I looked in the mirror and I wore it, I was ready.

-You’re beautiful, Maca.- Rizos spoke to me and touched my shoulder with a comforting caress. I smiled seeing her reflection in the mirror.

-It’s show time. - I said smiling.

-Make them go crazy for you. - I heard behind my back as I walked to the stage.

The curtains were closed, my presentation was a solo. Shook my body to relax, Rizos gave me a smile to calm me down, the show was about to begin.

-Come on Angeles, it’s your turn- I talked to myself

I closed my eyes and with a slow and sensual rhythm I started to touch myself, the curtains opened and immediately I saw the customers eager to see me. Shouts and applause filled the room, that was what I liked, it was what it was supposed to be.

**Madrid, Spain.**

**8.34 a.m.**

**Zulema POV**

  
  


I forgot how hot Madrid was, being accustomed to the cold climate of northern Europe that climate was strange for me, I thought while I was taking off my coat. I walked among the people who were walking from side to side, attached to their cell phones entertained in some conversations, I moved my hair with my hands putting my Ray-Bans, then I headed to the exit of the airport of Madrid and I could see a black Mercedes.

-Hello Miss Zahir.- The driver spoke politely.

-Good morning Antonio! - I spoke entering the car.

-Oh God! Since when is the climate of Madrid so different from that of other European cities? - I murmur by putting my things on the seat.

-Always miss, the weather here is always a bit crazy. - I listened to Antonio say with a little laugh. -Excuse the question, but how is your father? -

-I’d forgotten what it was like here. - I slowly sat down in the car seat. -He’s fine, he’s in Los Angeles with the rest of my family.-

-Fantastic! I like Mr Zahir! Where do I take you? - He asked looking at me from the rearview mirror.

-To my new apartment, Antonio, turn right and then I’ll tell you the way.-

He nodded leaving the airport.

Looking out the car window and seeing the streets of Madrid I could remember the times I lived there, and what good times I would say. I knew the city like the back of my hand. I had never been the Zulema who only thought about work, I had enjoyed life a bit, but not too much. My thoughts wandered among the memories of all the things I had done in my adolescence, but now it was the past, the immature and irresponsible Zulema no longer existed.

-Turn left at the next intersection. - He obeyed my directives perfectly.

We finally arrived in front of the building where I would live. Antonio immediately got out of the car taking long steps to my door and opened it.

-Thank you.- I said with a smile. 

Antonio was my driver since I was little and I lived with my parents, he was a very useful man.

I entered the hall of the building where the employees went to their places. It was funny the way they behaved in my presence, people often felt nervous, maybe it was because of the bossy and arrogant ways that I showed, I didn’t care to give that image. To be respected, they had to fear my presence.

-Hello Miss Zahir, our staff will bring your suitcases to your apartment, it is the 308, the only one on the floor and the largest.-

I didn’t say anything, just nodded my head and headed for the elevator. When I arrived at my apartment, the red-haired boy was walking behind me, putting all my things perfectly in order in my room.

-Do you need something else, Miss?- The boy asked. 

-Nothing, you can go.- And he left. 

The apartment was large, a huge area with a contemporary and sophisticated style, black and white furniture, walls of light colors and other dark, some paintings, it was all to my liking. I went to the living room to rest on the couch, taking off my shoes that hurt my feet. I got up to go to the balcony of my apartment. I could have a beautiful view of the skyscrapers of Madrid, this was the advantage of living on the highest floor. From above I could see all the movement of people walking from one side to the other, traveling in their cars, hearing speakers, people talking loudly. I heard a noise coming from my phone, I went back to my room and took my phone from the bedside table, I didn’t know the number but it was definitely from Madrid. 

-Hello?- I answered. 

-I would like to speak with Zulema Zahir, please! - I heard a familiar voice, I could not believe it. 

-Who are you? - I asked her with some doubt.

-An old friend, very sexy.- I smiled, it was impossible not to know who it was.

- _Vargas hija de puta?_ \- 

-You don’t forget my voice, do you, Zahir? - I could have sworn she was smiling.

-How could I do that? - I said with a smile on my face.

Saray Vargas was my childhood best friend. We were inseparable friends, we did everything for each other, Saray had always been my support, had been with me in the difficult and complicated moments of my life, some people thought we were more than friends. She liked the women. But ultimately Saray and I didn’t go beyond a few jokey kisses, but our lives had taken different paths, we didn’t see each other for years. 

-I heard you came back to Madrid, I checked where you’re living now. - She said laughing. -God, Zulema, I miss you so much! - I heard her voice a little melancholy.

-I miss you too, _Gitana!_ How’d you get my number?- 

-It’s a secret, I have my contacts. - She spoke with a convinced tone.

- Okay! Come see me, I live at the Madrid Palace.- 

-This is to show me that you are now a millionaire?-

I couldn’t stop laughing, Saray was always joking, always giving me a smile. Being close to her was synonymous with fun and good laughter.

-Of course not, but you know I’ve always wanted to live here, and now I can. - I spoke up.

-You’re a fucking housewife. Anyway, I have to finish some things here and then I’ll come visit you, I want you to be really sexy. - She said and then closed the call.

While Saray was away I had a refreshing shower, I was tired of that long journey; for me it was not fun to travel from Russia to Germany to Spain.

It was almost late in the evening when I heard the ringing of the bell, I got up from my comfortable bed to welcome the guest.

-Oh my God! Zule, you are so beautiful! - She said hugging me with strength. I laughed for her strong embrace. 

-You are no less, understood? You are beautiful! - I said, embracing her gently. -Make yourself at home.-

We talked for hours in the living room of my house, Saray told me everything that had happened after my departure, she had graduated in law and now she worked in one of the largest companies in Madrid, it was obvious that I wanted her to work for Zahir Industries. She said that for years she had been in love with Maria, our third inseparable childhood friend, which did not surprise me, it was no secret that Saray and Maria were in love with each other at school.

\- I can’t believe you let Maria go.- I said taking a sip of my drink. 

-I couldn’t do anything. She was sure I cheated on her, but I swear I didn’t.-

-You sure you didn’t?-

-I swear to you, Zule, that redhead was very sexy, I admit it, but I haven’t been with her. - She murmured sad.

Saray filled her glass with whiskey. 

-Let’s say she saw a picture of me kissing that girl.- She spoke very quickly.

-You told me you hadn’t been with her.- I said, throwing her a pillow.

-I didn’t. I didn’t have sex with her, Zule, it was just a kiss and it wasn’t even that good.- 

-Nevertheless, Maria was wonderful. -

-I know, stop reminding me. I’ve been thinking about her for years. She’s the best girl I’ve ever been with, but let’s not talk about that, I don’t want to be sad. What about you? How’s your life? - She asked and sat down on the couch, putting her head on my lap.

I’d never opened up like that to anyone, people knew what they needed to know. The idea that people had of me was of an arrogant, closed and unhappy person. All this to live my life working on the enterprise. Maybe owning a multinational corporation at a young age made me too serious. There was no time to enjoy what the world could offer me, and in my case I had no choice between yes and no. It was yes or yes, but the only person who knew who I really was was Saray. I told her everything I’d done after I left Madrid, all the details no one else knew. 

-You mean you now own a multinational and you are a millionaire, single woman who lives for the job? My God! I never imagined you would be so powerful. We thought you were the black sheep of the family. - Saray spoke laughing.

-Something like that. - I let go of a slight smile. -I thought I was, but I had no choice Saray, someone had to take care of business and that person is me.- 

-But how’s it going with Ismael and Nadia? - She asked me about my siblings.

-Ismael takes care of a branch in New York. And well, Nadia is too small, she may not be the boss, but maybe one day.-

-Wow! So you’re the boss instead of your father.-

-That’s right! He decided it had to be this way, so I’m here. - I smiled.

-You don’t even have to have time to breathe, since when don’t you have sex?-

-My God! - I got up and I could swear my face was red.

Saray got up walking towards me.

-Ah? Come on Zule! I’m your friend. We both know everything about the other, so tell me; how long have you not had fun?- She asked insistently.

-I don’t know Saray, I don’t remember. - I spoke with despair.

-Damn you, Zulema! You look like an old woman, we’re going for a ride around Madrid, we have to go back to the old days and breathe a little.- She said while drinking the last sip of whiskey.

-What?- 

-That’s what we’re gonna do, celebrate your return. - She said by taking my hand.

-No, no, absolutely no.- I said letting go her hand. 

-Why not?-

-Vargas! It’s too late.- 

-How old are you? Twelve? Let’s go Zule, I’m sure you don’t have a life outside the company, I can see it in your face. - She exclaimed by putting on her jacket.

-I can’t tonight Saray, tomorrow I have to introduce myself to the shareholders as president of the company, do you realize?- 

-So what? We need to get drunk, go out, dance and meet new people. You need it.-

-No, Saray, I’ll stay here, we’ll do it another day. Maybe next weekend. - I said sitting on the sofa.

-I’ll give you 20 minutes.- She decided.

For Saray there was no "No", Vargas was stubborn as a mule, when he says something you have to do it, there was no person who could change her mind. After so much insistence I went to my room, I heard her scream from the downstairs telling me to dress up with something sexy. I laughed, but I wore something I was used to dress with; an elegant black trousers, a white silk shirt and black high heels. I left my hair loose with my usual bangs, my makeup was light, the only thing that stood out was my eyes covered with a line of eyeliner.

-Can we go?- I asked. 

-Where are your sweatshirts and your boots? My God! You look like an entrepreneur.-

-Leave me alone, Vargas!-

-I will! Just because you look like a sexy businesswoman in those clothes. - I laughed at her comment. -Now let’s go, I’ll take you to a wonderful place. - She said excited.

Saray took me to one of the most expensive restaurants in Madrid. It seemed like we were gonna stay in that place until she had an idea.

-Dinner was great, but now we go where we want to go. - She said by turning on the car.

-Where are we going? - I asked in fear of her answer.

-In the world of fun, to remember the old days.- Sh said with a smile.

-Wait... wait. - I started talking. -The dinner itself was wonderful, we talked a lot. -

She interrupted me. -Don’t say anything, Zule, just let me know, are you still a lesbian? - She said laughing.

-Why do you want to know that?- 

-From your face I understand that you still like women. Thank God! I thought you had lost the joy of life. - She smiled. 

I didn’t say anything. We passed through some streets remembering the old times when we used to drive with Maria on the streets of Madrid, the conversation made us laugh, they were good times. Then we stopped in front of a huge, sophisticated building illuminated with a neon sign "Cruz".

-What’s this, Vargas?- I asked with a confused look. 

-Zule! It’s the best night club in Madrid.- She said excited.

-A disco? _Gitana_ , I have an important meeting tomorrow, I am not an irresponsible woman.-

-We won’t be long, all right? Just so you know, you’re gonna love this club, come meet Cruz.- She said on the way out of the car.

_"Esta tía está loca"_ I thought getting out of the car.

In front there was a huge line, apparently the club was well known. I did not remember its existence when I lived here. We walked slowly in line, Saray was already very impatient, I looked at her and she was extracting something from her bag, I imagined it was her cell phone.

-Should we stay here? I’m not young enough for this.- I whined. 

-Zulema, stop acting like an old woman you’re only 25. - She spoke and then paid more attention to her device, totally ignoring my complaints. Saray spoke for less than two minutes on the phone.

- _A quién llamaste?_ \- I asked. 

-A friend that will help us.- 

Not long after that, we had in front of us a woman with brown hair, a little fat at the entrance. The woman made a brief tilt with her head and then called us to bring us closer to the entrance. We passed in front of some people who looked at us in a hostile way. 

-Ana Belén! - Saray spoke to the woman.

She looked about thirty-five, she was short, round face with strong features. Ana Belén, as Saray called her, seemed to have a lot of money.

-Saray! What a pleasure to have you here again! - The woman said cheerfully.

-The pleasure is all mine, I love this place! -

-I’m very happy, honey, you’re one of my VIP clients.- Saray smiled and stood by my side.

-Ana Belén, I brought a friend to meet "Cruz", her name is Zulema.-

-Zulema? Zulema Zahir?- The woman asked. 

-Yes, do you already know me? - I asked her getting closer to her. The woman shook my hand in a cordial greeting.

-All of Madrid knows who Miss Zahir is! An important businesswoman. It is an honor to have you here. -

-The pleasure is all mine, it is a very interesting place.-

The woman smiled. 

-And you haven’t seen anything yet.- She mysteriously said. -But come on! I’ll find a place for you two. You have come on a beautiful day, today we have our main attraction. I guarantee you will not come out disappointed from here, girls. -

I looked at Saray who had a huge smile on her face, I had never entered such a place. I wanted to leave but something in me screamed to stay. I could have regretted it later, but only later.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think about it, next update as soon as possible :)


End file.
